The Dova Kitty
by DirtCleen
Summary: The story of one Khajiit, Above all. The mighty DOVA KITTY.
1. Prologue

**The Elder Scrolls V, Skyrim**

**Presented by: A. Lawson**

**Bethesda game studios**

The first sounds that I recognized were the turning of wagon wheels and the grunt of horses. I lifted my head as my vision began to adjust, I was in the back of a wagon.

I yawned and stretched my arms above me. "You there, Driver, Where are we?"

"Skyrim, My lady" The man at the reigns called out. The carriage was following a small trail through the forest. Tall pine trees blocked out the sun above us, and a thick blanket of snow covered the ground and engulfed the forest air with a white fog.

"Ah, I made it to Skyrim at last" After what seemed like an era of travel I had finally come to the land I so often wished to see. I nestled myself against a bale of hay, and leaned back to watch the tops of the snow covered trees.

I still remember the astonishment of receiving Vasha's first letter. Over the years they had come from strange, far places, arriving with random infrequency, usually battered and stained. Each was scribbled in Vasha's visibly-hasty hand, but the pirate never signed them, save with a flourished scrawl that crudely represented a small bird in flight. Once he had sent me a peculiar curved knife, richly inlaid in delicate gold wire.

Another time he sent an Altmeri necklace, absurdly ponderous with silver beads and blue and red stones. Yet another letter had taken over a year to reach Elsweyr from some coastal city in Morrowind. I had never been sure how much of Vasha's tales were truth and how much was the lavish exaggeration of a pirate's fertile imagination. However, each missive brought the textures and colors of lands I dreamed of seeing.


	2. Chapter 1

As I approached the city of Whiterun, a shift in the wind brought a new smell to my senses. It was the smell of life. I had heard very little of the bustling trading hub centered in Skyrim, but I was anxious to see more of this foreign economy and culture. I shifted the weight of my pack across to my other shoulder and continued down the cobblestone path. The first thing I came across was a bridge, where I spotted a guard wandering, keeping an eye out for any troublesome folk. I kept my head down as I was no doubt a perfect picture of easy prey for any bored guard looking to make an arrest. I know very little of Nords and there customs but one thing I do know is racial prejudice runs rampant throughout their proud homeland.

With a vast expanse of farmland and golden fields spread out behind me I neared the gates of the city. The water here was not clear like the river that runs through Riverwood but clouded with a haze that flowed down from the cities underbelly. 'If you need a horse talk to my father Skulvar!' Said a man working the fields. 'He's just up the road a ways at the stable' I was too deep in my thoughts to respond, but I made a mental note of this as I would need a horse lest I want to pay a ridiculous price of gold for a carriage to the next city.

A quaint little cabin sat just below the city rise, a large sign hung above its door 'WHITERUN STABLES'

I crossed into a gated area and approached the stable. An old black nag hung her head as I walked into the field. Slowly, I approached the horse and stroked her mane. She seemed reluctant to be touched, and I assumed she was the only mare left to be sold.

"A gal like you needs a war horse" Said a man who had been watching from the corner of the stable. "we have the fleetest steeds in all of Skyrim"

"War horse? Hah! You expect me to believe that this beast can crush the bones of my enemy, Much less carry me to the city over the ridge?" I scoffed

"None of my horses are over nine years old and the youngest is six, This one here is seven" He said approaching the horse and I "Don't be fooled she's got spirit, We've taken to calling her Queen Alfsigr , or just Ally for short. Though I expect you can name her anything you like if you're interested"

I sensed a strength in the horse as she pawed at the ground, like a caged dog waiting to be set free and seek vengeance upon its master. "Perhaps you may be right, I see a fire in her eyes. Very well then, How much coin should I expect to pay for such a steed?"

"The price is a thousand gold, for the horse and saddle." He replied

I nodded and pulled a small red pouch from my bag. It jingled as I counted the coin and dropped it into his hand. "Now I have business to attend to in the city, I trust my investment will still be here when I return" I said dropping a few extra coin into his hand.

"Of course, Of course and feel free to drop by if you happen to pass through Whiterun in the future, my friend" He smiled and tucked the gold away into his belt pocket.

Now that I had secured a reliable transportation, a weight was lifted from me. As a weary traveler I indulged in the thought of having a companion on my long journey. Even better is a beast that holds its tounge, unlike dogs and wolves horses have strength in their silence. 'Hahah, what a thought.. if a horse could bark?' I chuckled at myself, and turned my attention towards the city gates.

The walls of the city were old and in some places cracked. I could tell that this city had seen much battle in its time. I stopped at the front gate and was approached by a guard, in a yellow uniform. "Halt! What business do you have in whiterun?"

"I carry important news from Riverwood" I replied

"What kind of important news could you possibly have, Cat" He said with a laugh

(Intimidate) "Do you mock the Khajiit Intelligence? You will take me to the castle, Or you will pay either by your Jarl or my sword" I said rustling my coat so the hilt of my blade glinted in the sun light

"Hmm, Very well but we'll be keeping an eye on you" He backed away, and flagged to the guard tower to raise the gate

As I entered the city I could feel life all around me. Tall cobblestone buildings with straw roofs lined the streets. I could hear children chasing each other through the street, the pounding of a blacksmiths hammer, and the chatter of the marketplace. The air was thick and the sounds of the city resonated within me. I drew my hood tightly around my face to conceal my ears and avoid any unwanted attention. The city was no place for a Khajiit, and yet I felt exhilarated.

As I wandered down the main road I came to a bustling market place, stalls and shops cluttered the area. People of all shapes and sizes swarmed around the stalls, bartering and trading. One stall in particular caught my eye, it was draped in jewelry that gleamed and sparkled as I passed it. I couldn't help but stop to browse, something about colored jewels glinting against silver cord drew me in. I picked up a small necklace laid out on the table and held it up to the light. The ruby fixed to the necklace swayed back and forth like a pendulum. I couldn't look away. I have always had a soft spot for valuable gems and this petty weakness reduced me to nothing more than a common house cat, fixed upon the treat in his master's hand.

I broke for my trance as the merchant in the next stall over called out to me "Khajiit! Are you hungry? I've got the freshest cuts in all the reach. Try the venison, Its delicious" He held up a large leg of venison that swayed in front of me. "Or perhaps fish is more to your liking?" He said gesturing to the row of fish nailed to the overhang of his stall. The ripe meat filled my nostrils and my mouth began to water, I realize I had not eaten this day.


End file.
